A Past Revisited
by hakkai31004
Summary: Sequel to Finding Family. A case from Joey's past come to light, and truths about Joey come out. With new friends, Joey may begin to let down the walls she put up to keep people safe. Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee make an appearance in this story. The characters of NCIS New Orleans, Criminal Minds, and NCIS are not mine, but all OC's are.
1. Chapter 1

Vance was in the middle of a mountain of paperwork, when his desk phone started to ring. He picked it up, and uttered his name with irritation. When the caller identified themselves as Agent Pride, Vance apologized for the way he answered the phone before.

"No problem Director Vance. I was calling about the case we're working on." Said Pride.

"What about it?" Vance asked.

"We've hit a dead end, and we're going to need some help." Said Pride.

"Alright, I'll give you a call when I've found someone to send." Said Vance.

Vance heard Pride say thanks, and they both hung up. Vance was wondering where he was going to find the help. He went back to the paperwork he was working on, and saw Fornell's name. That's when he remembered the FBI having a special division.

Vance called the FBI, and asked to speak with Agent Hotchner. Hotch was sitting at his desk talking with Rossi about how it seemed that the criminal element had taken a break. Rossi agreed, and sat back in the chair in front of Hotch's desk. The rest of the team were at their desks talking with JJ, and working on some paperwork. Hotch was about to say something to Rossi when his phone rang.

"Agent Hotchner." Said Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Director Vance from NCIS." Said Vance.

"Director Vance, how can I help you?" Hotch asked.

"I need the help of you and your team. My team in New Orleans needs help to solve their case." Said Vance.

"Tell me some of what they have." Said Hotch.

"Then you'll take the case?" Vance asked.

"If I know more, I will tell you yes or no." said Hotch.

Vance began to explain the case; how the New Orleans team have found six dead Petty Officers in two months. The evidence doesn't lead anywhere, no eye witnesses, and no clues in the back rounds. Hotch asked when the last victim was found. Vance told him that the last Petty Officer was found almost a week ago. Hotch thought about it, and in his mind, reviewed the case. When Vance asked him again, if he was going to take the case; Hotch let a moment pass before he answered Vance's question. He told Vance that they would take the case.

"Thank you. I'll inform Agent Pride that you'll be coming." Said Vance.

"You're welcome." Said Hotch.

Hotch hung up the phone, and looked at Rossi.

"So, we're going to help on a case that we don't have a file on." Said Rossi.

"That's right. Get the team, and I'll get Garcia." Said Hotch.

"Do you think that we'll need her there?" Rossi asked.

"Don't know, but I have a gut feeling that we might." Said Hotch.

"Alright, I'll rally the troops." Said Rossi.

As they went to get the team together; Agent Pride, LaSalle, and Brody were called to another scene. Wade was looking at the body, when they pulled up.

"So what do we have Loretta?" Pride asked.

"Another Petty Officer, and from what I can see, he was killed the same way as the others." Said Loretta.

"Wonderful; how much you wanna bet everything we find will lead nowhere." Said Pride.

Pride had then walked back to his team, and got the run down from them. He went to see about getting some witness statements; if there were any. As he walked up to one of the uniformed officers; his cell began to ring.

"Pride." Said Pride.

"Agent Pride, it's Director Vance, I wanted to call, and tell you that I have help on the way." Said Vance.

On the plane Morgan was trying to wrap his head around what Hotch just told them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this strait. We're going to go help the NCIS team in New Orleans, and we don't know the details of the case." Said Morgan.

"They'll inform us of what is going on, when we get there." Said Hotch.

Spencer wasn't paying attention, and JJ went over to him. She sat down, and looked at his face. He was trying to call Joey, but he continued to get the voice mail. He left his message, and hung up, and looked over to JJ.

"Trying to get a hold of Joey." Said Reid.

"Give her time. It's only been three months since the both of you found out you were brother and sister." Said JJ.

"Actually Joey and I have been talking. She told me that she had to go undercover, and she said she was going to be back yesterday. Then we'd talk about her telling, and meeting dad." Said Reid.

"Don't worry Spencer, I'm sure that there is a very good reason why she isn't picking up." Said JJ.

All Spencer could do was wonder what was going on. Spencer put his head back, and thought about what his dad was going to think. Hotch looked at his watch, and then went to the other end of the plane. He dialed the number for Agent Pride, and waited for him to pick up.

"Pride." Said Pride.

"Agent Pride, I am Agent Hotchner from the FBI's BAU. We're going to be landing soon." Said Hotch.

"Alright, I'll have you met at the airport." Said Pride.

"Very good, see you when we land." Said Hotch.

Pride hung up, and told Brody to keep digging. Something had to be there; then he looked to LaSalle, and told him that he was going to help get the FBI from the airport. LaSalle grabbed his keys, and followed Pride.

An hour past, and Pride saw a jet touching down. Morgan looked out the window, and seen two black SUV's.

"I see they're waiting for us." Said Morgan.

When the jet came to a complete stop, the team got up, and got off the jet. The drivers of both SUV's got out, and walked up to the group.

"Welcome to New Orleans." Said Pride.

"Thank you. I'm Agent Hotchner, we spoke on the phone." Said Hotch.

"Well it's nice to put a face to the name." Said Pride.

"This is my team Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan, Agent Jareau, Agent Callahan, Dr. Reid, and our technical Analyst Penelope Garcia." Said Hotch.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Agent Pride, and this is Agent LaSalle. I have one other agent on my team, but she's at the office." Said Pride.

"Let's see what you've got, and let's get Garcia set up." Said Hotch.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Pride.

The two groups got into the SUV's and went off. During the drive Pride's cell rang.

"Pride." Said Pride.

"Yea, Pride. I was just wanting to know if you told Plame to come in?" Brody asked.

"Yea, I want him to be in on this. The FBI has a tech that I want him to work with. We'll be there shortly." Said Pride.

After Pride hung up, they rounded three corners, and they pulled up outside of the New Orleans branch of the NCIS. They got out of SUV's, and they helped Garcia with her gear; they all went inside, and Brody was at her desk talking with Plame.

"Brody, I want you and Plame to meet Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, Callahan, Dr. Reid, and their technical analyst Penelope Garcia." Said Pride.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Meredith Brody, and this is Patton Plame. Well Pride as you thought, there is nothing. No leads, no clues; whoever is doing this is good." Said Brody.

As Garcia set up; Hotch and the team wanted to see the last two crime scenes, and the last two bodies they found. Garcia got her gear set up, and Plame was impressed. Pride said he would take those who wanted to go to the morgue, LaSalle would take one group to one scene, while Brody would take the rest to the other. Hotch split the team to go to each place. Jareau said that she would stay with Garcia and Plame, to pass on anything they find. The two teams split off into the three groups, and went off.

When Pride arrived at the Morgue, they met up with Wade.


	3. Chapter 3

"Loretta, I would like you to meet Agent Hotchner, Rossi, and Dr. Reid. They are with the FBI's BAU. (Turns to the Agents.) This is our M.E. Dr. Loretta Wade." Said Pride.

"Nice to meet you. By the way, I think we may have caught a break." Said Wade.

"What would that be?" Hotch asked.

"Our latest Petty officer had diamorphine in his system. So I went back to the other victims, and I found the same." Said Wade.

Hotch called Garcia, and told her what to start looking for. She said she'd get right on that. Wade had told Pride that Sabastian was working on finding the levels in the other victims systems. At the scene Morgan were looking over the spot where the bodies were. As they looked, something caught his eye. Morgan had pushed away some grass, and seen a badge of some kind. He had picked it up, and when they were done there; they went back to the office. Morgan arrived back at the same time as Callahan, and they went inside. Pride wasn't back with the other BAU members.

"Hey, so did anyone of you find anything?" Garcia asked.

"As a matter of fact we did. We found what looks like a fake badge." Said Morgan.

"So did we." Said Callahan as she walked in with Brody.

"Let me see those." Said Plame.

He took the badges from Morgan and Callahan, but he then looked up at the agents. He said that each badge had only two numbers on it. Garcia asked what they were. Plame read off the numbers on each badge. Garcia had punched in the numbers 9, 4, 7, and 1. As Garcia ran the four numbers in the CIA database. The search rendered some results, but what startled them the most was that one result was a badge number that was in the exact order as what Plame read off. Just before Garcia went to look into the result the rest of the team returned.

"Did you four find anything?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, we both found fake CIA badges near where the bodies were placed." Said Callahan.

"The badges only had two individual numbers on each. So Garcia ran the numbers in the CIA database, and got several results." Said JJ.

"But out of all the results, there was only one that stuck out; there was only one personnel file." Said Plame.

"Who's?" Pride asked.

"It is classified." Said Garcia.

Rossi asked if there was a backdoor into the CIA personnel files would net them anything. Plame started finding that door, and when he found it; he ran the number again. Again the file came up classified. Before Pride, or the others could come up with an idea to see the file; the system seemed to look as it crashed.

"Well, that's interesting. Someone there doesn't want us to know who that badge number belongs to." Said Pride.

"Is there another way to find out?" LaSalle asked.

"Without calling the CIA directly, none that I know of." Said Brody.

Just before they decided what to do next. Sabastian contacted them, he told Pride, and the other what he found.

"The levels on the diamorphine in the victims systems were too degraded to calculate the amount. But the other information is about the shoe molds that were at the last crime scene." Said Sabatian.

"What do you have?" Pride asked.

"Someone who wears a size eleven boot didn't wipe their boots, and left some metallic dust, not to mention some metallic flecks behind." Said Sabastian.

"There's got to be at least a dozen places where that can be found." Said LaSalle.

"But this type of metal is used to make walls for bathroom stalls." Said Sabastian.

The two teams looked at each other, but LaSalle went to his computer, and started looking for places that worked with that material. Sabastian then said that the metal was still covered in grime, and contaminated water that matched up with water from Katrina. Plame and Garcia looked up everything that Sabastian found, and Plame spoke up to say that there was only one place. Callahan asked where that was, and Garcia said Baton Rouge. It only took minutes, and the two teams were on their way to see the place where most of their evidence came from. Once they arrived at the area where they needed to begin looking.


	4. Chapter 4

They saw a sea of warehouses. Hotch called the local police department to get some assistance. When twenty officers showed up a half hour later; Hotch and Pride got everyone into groups, and then went about searching the warehouses. Pride, LaSalle and four officers went into one of the warehouses; what they noticed was a bunch of footprints everywhere. They checked the rooms, and when they got to the last one, they went in. In one of the corners, there was a woman. Pride picked her up, and LaSalle radioed for an ambulance. Soon after they got back to the group, Brody saw them walking up.

"Looks like Pride and LaSalle found a petty officer that was going to be next." Said Brody.

Hotch and his team turned, and in Pride's arms was Joey.

"She is no petty officer." Said JJ.

"Then who is she?" Pride asked.

"Joey?" said Reid.

"Her name is Joey Brent; she's a special agent with NCIS in DC. She works with Gibbs." Said Morgan.

Soon the paramedics rolled up, and Pride put her down on the gurney. Reid told Hotch that he was going to go with her. Hotch told him to call when he knew anything, and Reid said that he would. As Reid got into the ambulance with Joey; Hotch's and Pride's team got to processing the scene for anything that would say who committed the murders, and the kidnapping of a federal agent.

A few hours later, they were done with processing the warehouse, and they went back to New Orleans. Once they walked into the office; Garcia, and Plame turned to see some solemn looking agents, but there was also one missing.

"What's wrong, and where's Reid?" Garcia asked.

"He's fine, but he's at the hospital. When we searched the warehouses; we found Joey." Said Rossi.

"I still want to know who this Joey is?" said Callahan.

"Her name is Josephina Brent, but she likes to be called Joey. She works as a Special Agent for NCIS in DC. Last we knew she was there, but I guess we'll find out more when she wakes up." Said Morgan.

"Joey is also Reid's half sister; they found each other three months ago." Said Garcia.

"Well while you fill Callahan in on Joey, I'm going to call Agent Gibbs." Said Hotch.

Garcia then launched into an explanation of what happened. Hotch went out to the cars, and dialed the number for Agent Gibbs. Gibbs was sitting at his desk when his cell rang. He answered with his usual "Gibbs", and then waited for the caller to respond. When he learned that it was Hotchner from the FBI's BAU; he asked what he needed. Hotchner told him that they needed a face to face. Gibbs knew something must be wrong if the FBI was calling him. His gut was also telling him something; so he asked his office, or the FBI office. Hotchner told him that he was in New Orleans. Gibbs then gave him the number in order to call into MTAC. Hotchner said that he got it, and then said bye. Gibbs then got up from his desk, and went to ask Vance something. Gibbs then walked into Director Vance's office.

"Director." Said Gibbs.

"You know, you've made up my mind; I'm going to get those doors taken off. What is it that you need, Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Do you know why Agent Hotchner would be calling me from New Orleans?" Gibbs asked.

"He called you. No I don't know why. How about we find out." Said Vance.

Vance got up from his desk, and walked with Gibbs to MTAC.

Rossi and LaSalle had taken a lunch order, and went to go get it while Hotch and the others told Agent Gibbs, and Director Vance what was going on. They soon walked in, and one of the men at the computers, told them that Agent Hotchner is waiting. Vance said to put him through.

"Agent Gibbs, and Director Vance, hello." Said Hotch.

"Vance told me what's going on, but what I want to know is; why call me?" Gibbs asked.

"I was wondering if Joey was missing." Said Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, why would you ask?" Vance asked.

"Well, Director; we were following a lead that came up after looking at the last two crime scenes. That led us to some warehouses in Baton Rouge. We found Joey, tied up, and unconscious." Said Hotch.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"At the hospital, Reid's with her. He's going to call us with an update once he knows something." Said Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, I want this person. I'm sending Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee. Find this person, and stop them." Said Vance.

"Yes, of course Director. We'll be waiting." Said Hotcher.


	5. Chapter 5

The screen went black, and Vance turned to Gibbs.

"Find out what's going on, and bring home our agent, Gibbs." Said Vance.

"Not a problem." Said Gibbs.

Gibbs left MTAC, and went down to the bullpen.

"Grab your Go bags, and your gear." Said Gibbs.

"What's up?" DiNozzo asked.

"McGee grab Joey's Go bag. (Gibbs got a strange look from McGee) Joey's been found, I'll explain on the plane." Said Gibbs.

Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee headed to the elevator. They got to the car, and headed out. Rossi and LaSalle returned with lunch, and Rossi asked if they've heard from Reid. Everyone said no, Hotch said that he'd give Reid a call. Hotch walked into the courtyard to make the call.

"I hope she'll be fine." Said Garcia.

"She'll be fine." Said Callahan.

"She's right; from what I've seen, and read about Joey Brent is that she's a fighter. She won't let this stop her." Said Morgan.

Pride went to see if Hotch had gotten a hold of his agent. When Pride walked up to Hotch, he had just put cell up to his ear. There was two rings, and the call connected.

"Hotch." Said Reid.

"Reid, I was just wondering if you know about Joey's condition." Said Hotch.

"The doctor said she'll be fine, but she was very lucky. Joey had twice the amount of diamorphine in her system than the Petty Officers. The doctor said also that he's surprised that she didn't die from it. He wants you to know that he's transporting her to the hospital in New Orleans, she and I will be there by tomorrow morning." Said Reid.

"That's good news. We're going to have more help coming. Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee will be joining us soon." Said Hotch.

Reid said that he understood, and hung up. Hotch walked in with Pride; there were two teams very eager to know how Joey was doing. Pride took a seat at his desk, and Hotch stood next to the front of Pride's desk.

"So Hotch, how's Joey doing?" Garcia asked.

"Reid was told by the doctor that Joey will be fine, but she was very lucky. He was surprised that she's alive because she had twice the amount of diamorphine than the Petty Officers. The doctor is also going to have her transported here to New Orleans." Said Hotch.

"If she had more diamorphine than the others, then she must be the target." Said Callahan.

"Does make sense, but she's never served." Said Rossi.

"Don't have to serve. NCIS is a civilian agency, but what do the Petty Officers have to do with her?" Pride asked.

No one could understand what Joey, and the Petty Officers had in common. Nothing was making sense, and they needed to know, why Joey. Garcia and Plame had gone to find more about the CIA angle; as they were looking for a back door into the agency, their computers went blue screen. Plame couldn't believe it; Garcia was franticly trying every key stroke to get back the information.

"My babies, are dead. Some program command in the CIA's computers just crashed my computers." Said Garcia.

"Is there a way to get any information?" Rossi asked.

"Not unless they give us the information." Said Brody.

"That doesn't seem like a possibility. They don't like to share." Said Hotch.

"Then what do we do?" LaSalle asked.

"We have to wait till Joey wakes up." Said Rossi.

They all were wondering what to do now. There had to be something that could tell them about this entire situation, but the only person that might be able to shed some light on the case was in the hospital. Hotch was hoping that Gibbs might be able to help them with the new rut they found themselves in. It was getting late, and both Hotch and Pride said that they should call it a day. When the teams started to object, Pride said that maybe the next day would bring some new angle they could follow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when both teams arrived; Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee were waiting for them.

"I see you made it, but I didn't expect you till this afternoon, or even till evening." Said Hotch.

"Yeah well; we got a ride." Said Gibbs.

"Well it's good to see you again." Said Pride.

"Same here." Said Gibbs.

"If you're wondering about Joey. We're waiting for Reid to call, they hospital in Baton Rouge was going to transport her to a hospital here in New Orleans." Said JJ.

While they waited for Reid's call; they brought Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee up on the case. Just as Pride, and Hotch got done explaining what was going on, Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner." Said Hotch.

"Hotch, it's Reid." Said Reid.

"So, you arrived at which hospital?" Hotch asked.

"We're outside the office." Said Reid.

Hotch asked again to make sure that he was hearing Reid right, and Reid repeated himself. Hotch said that he'd got the door. The next moment, Joey came through the door, and stopped in the middle of the room. Joey's eyes were locked on her boss.

"Brent, so what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I wish I knew." Said Joey.

"Explain." Said Gibbs.

"The last thing I remember, I was walking up to my front door. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital in New Orleans." Said Joey.

"Then you don't know what's going on." Said Callahan.

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

"Joey, this is Special agent Kate Callahan. She joined our team a few months back." Said Garcia.

"Nice to meet you." Said Joey.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Director called. When the image showed up, they all saw someone standing next to Director Vance. None of them knew who the man was except for Joey. She knew what now was going to happen. Her past was going to come to light; her work with the CIA was going to be unclassified.

"Hello everyone. I see that you're alright Agent Brent." Said Vance.

"Yes, sir." Said Joey.

"I was wondering if anyone would know why I got a visit from the Director of the CIA?" Vance asked.

Everyone them was saying no that they didn't, but Joey.

"Yes, Director I know who he is, and why he's there." Said Joey.

"Please explain it to me Agent Brent." Said Vance.

"Well, if he read the bolo for me. Then he might be wondering if it was someone from my past." Said Joey.

"What does that have to do with the CIA?" LaSalle asked.

"Well I would like to say, but it's Classified." Said Joey.

Director Tyler Darren walked up so that he could be seen better; he then introduced himself, and told Joey that because this had happened to her, he was declassifying the files. Joey just stood there with her mouth open, Director Darren chuckled, and then told Joey that it had to be done to find the ones that did this. Joey then just glared at him; she didn't want to explain everything to the group.\

"You can, or I can." Said Darren.

"Sure knock yourself out." Said Joey.

Director Darren then started on how she was recruited into the CIA. Gibbs interrupted Darren at that moment to say that her work history said that she worked for the LAPD before coming to NCIS.


	7. Chapter 7

Director Darren chuckled, and explained that because her work was classified; no one could know where she worked, or with who.

"Then what does that have to do with what just happened?" McGee asked.

"Well, it could be any number of reasons. I'll release her cases that she worked so that you can take a look." Said Darren.

"And I'll have to call bullshit on that." Said Joey.

Now she had every pair of eyes on her. Director Vance then asked her what she meant. Joey told him that there were only three people that could release those files. Hotch asked who the three people were. Joey drew in a deep breath, and then let it go; she then said the President of the United States, the Vice-President, and the Secretary of Defense. The room became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Joey was just hoping that they would continue, because the staring was not making the files open themselves any faster. Director Vance then spoke up saying that he would talk to SecNav about talking to the President. That is when Joey said that he wouldn't have to do that. Again the stares, but she looked to DiNozzo, and asked if he had her phone. Gibbs then pulled a phone out of his pocket, and gave it to her. She pulled up her speed dial, and picked the number she needed. When the phone started to ring, it wasn't long before the call was answered. The person on the other end spoke, and Joey said Hermes.

Joey listened to the voice confirm the password, and tell her to wait on the line. Before long the voice on the other said "Hello Hermes." Joey had then explained what was going on. Then she gave a few "I understands", and a few "of courses", then she hung up.

"Director Vance, you'll be getting a video call." Said Joey.

Before Vance could comment to that, one of the tech's in MTAC said they had a video call coming in. Vance said to accept it. The video soon came up, and there was the President, Vice-President, and the Secretary of Defense.

"I understand, you want to view the mission reports that Agent Brent worked when she was with the CIA." Said President Millhouse.

"Yes, sir." Said Vance.

"Director, I'm afraid that I can't release those files." Said President Millhouse.

"Excuse me, Mr. President. We need to know who would have a grudge against one of my team." Said Gibbs.

President Millhouse was thinking about it, he then discussed it with the Vice-President, and the secretary. Soon the whispered mumble was done, and the Vice-President addressed the teams.

"As much as we would like to allow you access to those files. We can't; a lot of the work that Agent Brent did with the CIA, let's just say that if the other governments found out. There would be more than hell to pay, if the media found out. We just can't take that chance." Said Vice-President Hovis.

"Sorry, but you'll have to find another way." Said Secretary Peterman.

Then all of a sudden Joey remembered something.

"I think I have a way to find out who kidnapped me." Said Joey.

"Maybe we'll find out who is killing Petty Officers." Said Pride.

The unspoken word was so thick, Joey wanted to punch him in the face. Vance then asked what she needed. Joey said all she would need is a computer. Plame and Garcia then explained about what happened to their computers. Joey walked over to Garcia's computer first, punched in a few keys, and her computer was back to normal. Joey then asked to use that computer, and Garcia pushed it over to Joey. Joey then started working her way through the codes that protected her home security system. Just as Joey was just over the thresh hold of the security wall, a warning popped up. Joey knew that she would have to make it fast, or risk losing all the data that was recorded. But she decided to dump the recording onto Garcia's computer, then she wouldn't have to worry about her security system. So Joey created a file, and dumped the data there, and began shutting down the programs one by one.

"Did you find what you needed Agent Brent?" Secretary Peterman asked.

"Yes, I did sir." Said Joey.

"Well then I don't think we'll be needed here anymore. Good luck everyone on finding the killer." Said President Millhouse.

The trio then signed off, and Vance asked if she would then play the recording that she had. Joey opened the file, and hit the play button on the recording. The recording played out what Joey told them; they watched as she was nearing her front porch, and then some black clad people came out of hiding, one man had then inserted a syringe into Joey's neck.


	8. Chapter 8

The man that put the syringe in her neck spoke to the other with him, but when he turned back towards her front door; he took his mask off. When Joey had seen the man's face; she bolted out of the chair so fast, the chair fell over, and nearly fell on her butt. Morgan was behind her just in time to catch her, he then asked if she was alright, and Joey was too caught up in the picture of the man to hear what Morgan asked. Gibbs walked up to her, and got her attention; Gibbs could tell that she was shaken, and she was scared to death of whoever that man was.

"Who is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Someone who's supposed to be dead. Excuse me, I need to get some air." Said Joey.

Joey then walked out into the garden area, and sat down on the bench that was there. Reid then excused himself, and went out to see how Joey was doing. He sat down, and waited for her to say something.

"I thought he was dead. He died right in front of me, so how can he be alive?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, how do you know him?" Reid asked.

"He was my only friend growing up. He never cared that I was a brainy person, he just treated me like everyone else, and to me that was something I wanted. My mom tried to forget that I was her daughter from time to time, but he was different." Said Joey.

After twenty minutes, Joey felt more like herself. She got up, and Reid followed her inside.

"We've done everything to identify him, but Garcia and I keep coming up blank." Said Plame.

"His name is Monty Allen. He was a friend I knew growing up. He was my only friend, and I don't know how he can be alive, because he died in my arms." Said Joey.

"How did he die, or pretended to die?" Rossi asked.

"We were walking to a park, and a gang walked up to us. They were causing trouble, and Monty always had a temper." Said Joey.

"So he fought back." Said Pride.

"Yes, he did. The gang surrounded him, and just let their fists fly. When they were done, they walked away as if it was nothing." Said Joey.

She continued to say that Monty was covered head to toe in his own blood, she then said that she rushed over to him. Joey then said that he looked at her, and then he closed his eyes. DiNozzo and McGee couldn't believe that they were seeing a side of Joey that they've never seen before. Gibbs then said that they needed to find out what they had to do next. They were at a loss of ideas, and Joey was still shaking a bit. She had then said something that had everyone agreeing; it was time to get something to eat, it was nearing the time for lunch.

LaSalle said he would make a lunch run. He got everyone's order, and went off to get the food. After he was gone, Gibbs asked how Monty Allen died, or was supposed to have died of.

"Believe it or not, but I was a trouble maker. I do have a juvenile record, and my partner in crime was Monty Allen. We used to get into all kinds of trouble. The last time I saw him, we were going to cause a little trouble. Well I don't remember their name, but Monty headed them off, and took a beating." Said Joey.

"Then what happened?" Hotch asked.

"I went to a nearby house to call for help. When I got back, his breathing was very shallow. By the time the paramedic's got there, it didn't seem like he was breathing." Said Joey.

"What happened after that?" Rossi asked.

"Went home after that; I was just shocked, but from then on I just did everything I needed to do in order to get out of my mom's place. Joined the LAPD, within four years I made Detective, then I was recruited into the CIA. Worked with them for six years; then after my last assignment I joined NCIS." Said Joey.

"What happened to make you leave the CIA?" Kate asked.

"Sorry, but you would need presidential level security clearance in order to know." Said Joey.

Garcia said that there was no such thing. Joey looked Garcia in the eyes, and asked "are you sure?" The look that she gave Garcia was priceless. Rossi said that what they needed to know is why go after her.

"Even if Monty did survive, he couldn't know anything about my time in the LAPD, CIA, or that I work with NCIS now." Said Joey.

"That is unless he is working with someone who does." Said Brody.

"What I want to know is; where is LaSalle with the food." Said Plame.


	9. Chapter 9

"He should've been back already." Said Pride.

Brody called LaSalle, and it was a good sign when it started to ring, but the voice that answered was not LaSalle's.

"I want to speak to Joey." Said Monty.

"Who is this?" Brody asked.

"Joey now, or your friend dies." Said Monty.

Brody walked over to Joey, and handed her the phone. She told Joey that the person wanted to speak to her. Joey was confused, but she took the phone from Brody.

"Hello." Said Joey.

"Hello, old friend." Said Monty.

"Monty, where the hell are you?" Joey asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said Monty.

"Yes, I would actually. If you have a beef with me, I think we should settle this like adults. Let LaSalle go, and I will meet you anywhere, anytime you want. How's that sound?" Joey asked.

"You know that does sound good, but I want something else." Said Monty.

Joey then asked what he did want. She could almost hear him smile; he said he wanted to watch her almost die. She could almost hear him smile; he said he wanted to watch her die. Joey told him that he missed his changes. Monty chuckled, and Joey said to put LaSalle on as a proof of life. A voice came on, and told Joey that he was alright.

"Good, now how about you put the real Chris LaSalle on." Said Joey.

The looks she was getting from everyone in the room were a little creepy; the voice on the phone asked how she knew.

"I just know; now you can put him on the phone, or hell will be like a tropical vacation when I get done with you." Said Joey.

"Joey, I'm ok. Tell Pride, and the others that I'm ok. But hurry, and get me." Said LaSalle.

"Not a problem." Said Joey.

"Ok, you know he's alive, now how about a request?" Monty asked.

"You could, but highly doubtful that it would be granted." Said Joey.

"Because you don't want to?" Monty asked.

"It's not that at all. My bosses might not like it." Said Joey.

Monty said that she could if she wanted to, but she was hiding behind her boss. Joey wanted to hang up on him, but to do so would cause him to kill LaSalle. There was silence on the other end of the phone, and then the phone hung up. Joey pulled the phone away from her ear. She was pissed, and started to clench her fist around the phone; Brody then went to get her phone back. Joey seen her when she stopped in front of her, and started to reach for the phone.

"I was just wanted to get my phone back." Said Brody.

"Right, here you go." Said Joey.

That evening Joey left her hotel room, and walked over to the door of the room Gibbs was using. She knocked on the door, and when Gibbs opened the door, he was curious as to why Joey was there.

"Brent, you want to tell me as to why you are here?" Gibbs asked.

"I have to speak to you, and the Director." Said Joey.

"Come in." said Gibbs as he stepped to the side.

Joey walked in, and walked over to the windows. Gibbs shut the door, and came to stand in the middle of the sitting area. He asked why she needed to speak to the Director as well. Joey turned around, and said that she had to get an ok for what she was going to do. Gibbs got a strange look on his face, and asked her to explain. She asked if she could explain to him, and the Director. Gibbs then grabbed his phone, then dialed Vance's phone, and got his voicemail. Gibbs then ended the call, and looked at her.

"He isn't answering his phone." Said Gibbs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Then, I'll explain the plan I came up with, and would you tell the Director in the morning?" Joey asked.

"You have my word." Said Gibbs.

"Ok, boss. Rule 16; Monty thinks that he has us trapped, since he has LaSalle. Rule 36; he's playing some kind of game, and it involves me. Rule 40; since this involves my past, then I have to believe that someone is using others around me to deal with me." Said Joey.

"That only explains some of it." Said Gibbs.

"I think that, I know that I'm the one he wants. Why else would I have been drugged, and brought here. I wanted permission to go rouge, force them to show their hand. They would have to either move up their time line, or kill Agent LaSalle. Let's hope for the other." Said Joey.

Gibbs thought about it, and asked if there was any other way. Joey then told him that if there was, she couldn't think of it. He then asked about the President; Joey said if he needs to know then she'd tell him. Gibbs told her that he'd clear it with Vance. Joey said that she'd leave now; Gibbs asked if she needed anything. Joey had said that she had a source, but she'd call if she needed anything. Gibbs told her to stay safe, and stay alive. Joey said that she would, and left his room; Joey had left the hotel, and disappeared into the night.

The next morning; Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee joined everyone at the office. They were going through everything trying to find Monty and LaSalle. Reid was the one who noticed that Joey wasn't there. Just as Reid was about to say something, Brody's phone rang.

"Hello?" Brody asked.

"Joey, put her on." Said Monty.

"Joey, huh." Said Brody as she looked to Gibbs.

Gibbs put out his hand for her phone. She gave her phone to him, and Gibbs put it up to his ear.

"Joey isn't here." Said Gibbs.

"Where is she?" Monty asked.

"I don't know, she went rouge." Said Gibbs.

"Find her." Said Monty.

"Can't, she didn't take her phone, or any of her credit cards." Said Gibbs.

The phone went dead. Gibbs handed it back to Brody.

"How about the truth Agent Gibbs. You lied to a suspect." Said Hotch.

"Not happening." Said Gibbs.

"Why not?" Cate asked.

"Rule number 4." Said Gibbs.

"And that is?" Morgan asked.

"Rule number 4 is. If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third best." Said DiNozzo.

JJ then asked how many rules there are. McGee told them that currently there were about seventy rules. Rossi said that there were a lot to remember. DiNozzo agreed, and noticed Gibbs going into the courtyard. Reid asked DiNozzo and McGee why Agent Gibbs could lie so convincingly to the suspect. DiNozzo and McGee said at the same time rule number 7.

"What is rule number 7?" Garcia asked.

"Always be specific when you lie." Said McGee.

While everyone in the office were discussing the rules. Gibbs was in the courtyard, he pulled out his cell, and called Vance.

"Gibbs, what's going on?" Vance asked.

"Agent LaSalle has been kidnapped by suspects, and Brent asked for permission to go rouge. I gave her the go ahead; I tried to call you last night, but you didn't answer." Said Gibbs.

"Did she give a reason why?" Vance asked.

"Yes; she hopes to force them to put all their cards on the table. And I have to agree with her." Said Gibbs.

"Ok, we'll let her do what she needs to do." Said Vance.


	11. Chapter 11

Monty looked at the phone, and then at his partner. He told his partner that they had a problem.

"What kind of problem?" Darren asked.

"Joey went rouge. They have no way of tracking her." Said Monty.

"We do have a problem, Joey has this uncanny sense of knowing how to find people without a computer, or any CI's." said Darren.

"Then how do we stop her?" Monty asked.

"I don't know. At least she doesn't have any of her weapons. The CIA had locked those up when she left the agency." Said Darren.

"I'm sure she has a way to get another gun." Said Monty.

"The gun, sure. I mean the knives, those were made special. There's not another set like them in the world. The CIA had spent a very large sum of money getting those knives perfect for her." Said Darren.

Darren had then taken out his phone, and called the president to tell him the news. Monty was starting to become worried; he'd read her file, her case files, and just reading her whenever he watched her. After a while, Darren said that the president was informed, and he'd given the order to take her out.

"I don't think that there is anyone that take her on in a one-on-one fight, even if there are no weapons involved." Said Monty.

"Don't worry about that. I know the perfect person." Said Darren.

Darren had then left the room with instructions to continue trying to find Brent. Darren waited for the door to latch into place, and then he pulled out his phone. He punched in one number into his speed dial, and waited. The phone rang a couple times, and then the voice on the other side said hello. Darren smiled, and said that he needed their services. The voice told him that the price was five hundred thousand. Darren said yes, and asked when they could get there. The voice told him that they could be there within two days. Darren didn't like that, but said ok, and said that he'd throw in another hundred thousand if they could get there faster. He then hung up the phone, and went back in to Monty.

"Any luck?" Darren asked.

"No, and it's only been about fifteen minutes. You were her handler, you should know what she is able to do." Said Monty.

"I didn't hide you away to lecture me on how Joey works." Said Darren.

"I'll need at least a day to see if I can flush her out." Said Monty.

"Get going, I want her dead." Said Darren.

Darren then left the room, and Monty was thinking about why he got himself going along with this guy. What was it about Joey that made him want her dead? He then thought to himself that maybe it was better not knowing, and just getting the task done. He then turned back to the computer screen, and went back to work.

Darren walked into his home, and put his keys down. He checked his mail, he knew that there would have nothing, but bills. He walked into the kitchen, and seen his wife making dinner.

"Hello dear. What's for dinner?" Darren asked.

"Just get washed up for dinner." Said Tamera.

"Yes, dear." Said Darren.

Darren went to do as his wife asked, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. He needed Joey out of the way if he was to get any further. Her complaints against him were keeping him back. The complaints would go away if she withdrew them, or if she was out of the way. He had faith in Monty's skill, but he was only human. He went to bed that night with a sinking feeling.

The morning came, and he walked up to Monty, who was still working on something.

"So, did you find her?" Darren asked.

"No, she is nowhere to be found, unless you have something to track her with." Said Monty.

"Damn, I had a feeling that it was going to be this way." Said Darren.

"Remember, you're the ones who trained her." Said Monty.

"No we weren't, she was train by masters, and their names are classified. Not even I know what their names are." Said Darren.

"Well, then I guess that the only way to find her is to let her find us." Said Monty.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I still would like you to keep your nose in that computer, and try again to find her." Said Darren.

"Sure, all the good it'll do." Said Monty.

"Just do it, and stop your whining." Said Darren.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Gibbs walked into the New Orleans office with his team, his cell started ringing.

"Gibbs." Said Gibbs.

"Gibbs, is there a way for you to get in contact with Agent Brent?" Vance asked.

"No, why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I found out through a contact of mine; the president has given Director Darren of the CIA permission to take her out. Something isn't right here, and we need to find out what it is before it costs us one of our agents." Said Vance.

"Don't worry Leon, I'll do everything within my power to keep that from happening. What about SecNav?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll let you know, but keep me updated." Said Vance.

"Of course." Said Gibbs.

When Gibbs got off the phone, he seen that Hotchner and his team had arrived. DiNozzo asked if anything was wrong. Gibbs put his phone back in his inside jacket pocket; then he looked into DiNozzo's eyes.

"Yes, DiNozzo there is a big problem." Said Gibbs.

"What would that be, Agent Gibbs?" JJ asked.

"Hotchner, I need to barrow Ms. Garcia. Pride, I need to barrow Mr. Plame." Said Gibbs.

"How come?" Pride asked.

"Same here." Said Hotch.

"I need them to work with McGee to find Joey. Seems Director Darren gave the president some story, because the president has given Darren permission to take Joey out." Said Gibbs.

That got everyone's attention, and most of all Reid.

"Boss, did Joey give you a reason for going rouge." McGee asked.

"Yes, a few of them." Said Gibbs.

"Like which ones?" Reid asked.

"Rule numbers 16, 36, and 40. I need to get coffee; find anything and everything on Director Tyler Darren." Said Gibbs.

"Like what?" Garcia asked.

"Everything down to the brand of cereal he eats for breakfast." Said Gibbs.

"On it boss." Said McGee.

Gibbs walked out of the room, and Hotch asked what rules 16, 36, and 40 were.

"16 is: If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it. 36 is: If it feels like your being played, you probably are. And 40 is: If it seems like someone's out to get you, they are." Said DiNozzo.

"Joey is most likely trying to get them to show their hand." Said McGee.

"What can I help with?" Garcia asked.

"Get Darren's CIA file. Plame you want to tag his phone, and get his calls." Said McGee.

"Which? Home, cell, or work?" Plame asked.

"All three." Said DiNozzo.

DiNozzo's phone then rang, he answered it. He thought that it was Gibbs, and started to inform him of what was going on. The voice told DiNozzo to stop. DiNozzo soon found out that it was Director Vance. Vance said he tried calling Gibbs, but he wasn't answering. DiNozzo said he went to get coffee, and told Vance that he would tell Gibbs he called. Gibbs returned twenty minutes later, and Gibbs was sporting a busted lip.

"Boss, what happened?" McGee asked.

"Some punks, knocked my coffee out of my hand. After we had a few words, I had to get a new one." Said Gibbs.

"A few words?" Callahan asked.

"Rule number 23." Said Gibbs.

"What?" Brody asked.

"Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live; Rule number 23." Said DiNozzo.

Gibbs had then taken a sip of his coffee. DiNozzo then told him that the Director called. He added that Vance said he tried to get a hold of him, but the phone went to voice mail. Gibbs pulled out his cell, and showed them that it was smashed.

"That explains that." Said JJ.


	13. Chapter 13

Joey was at her New Orleans apartment getting geared up. She knew that she had to find out who was helping Monty. Once she had everything in place, she grabbed her keys, and left. She knew that her first stop had to be to get a car that no one could track, not even her boss. She made her way to Ray's used cars, and once there a salesmen came up to her.

"Can I help you?" the salesman asked.

"I would like to speak to Martin." Said Joey.

"Sure, he's in the manager's office right now, is there something I can help you with?" the salesman asked.

"No, only Martin." Said Joey.

The salesman then said that he would let Martin know. Joey then went looking around the cars to see what one she wanted. An hour went by, and she was over by the trucks when a voice came out of nowhere. Joey looked around to see where the voice came from, and seen Martin.

"I see you have your eye on this red truck." Said Martin.

"Yea, well I was wondering what you know about the dead petty officers?" Joey asked.

"They were just trial runs. You were the main target, and now that they failed to kill you without anyone knowing where you were. They're going to use others to draw you to them." Said Martin.

"Well, I think they've already started. They've already taken one agent, and are holding him hostage. Do you have any information on where I can look next?" Joey asked.

"No, but let's get you this truck, and I'll put my CI's to work." Said Martin.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Joey.

Joey followed Martin inside, and while she waited for the paperwork to go through; Martin was checking with his CI's. Two hours had gone by, and Martin came back with the paperwork. He asked her how she would like to pay, and then how much she wanted to put down. Joey said cash, and said in full; Martin had then went to finish filling out the paperwork. Joey was looking at the phone she got so that she could call some friends to talk with their CI's. By the time they were all done with the paperwork, Martin had no new information for her. She thanked him, and took the keys to the truck; she got in the truck, and there was a note tucked into the dash. Joey took the paper, and read.

: Go to Morgan City, there is a woman named Saiya. She will be able to give you some information. She said she didn't want to give it to me over the phone. She would only give it in person. :

"Looks like I'm going to Morgan City, and how am I to know who this Saiya person is." Said Joey.

Joey put the truck into drive, and drove off the lot. She then headed towards Morgan City, she hated long drives, but at least she didn't have anyone chatting in her ear about things that did not interest her very much. After a few hours she stopped in Riceland to get gas, food, and to see which way she had to go in order to get to Morgan City. But she found a small dinner, and stopped.

She was taking a drink from her soda when someone sat down in the booth across from her. She put the cup down, and just stared at him. She then crossed her arms, and sat back.

"Hello, Hermes." Said Saiya.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" Joey asked.

"Well, I am Saiya, and I was told what you look like." Said Saiya.

"What do you have for me?" Joey asked.

Saiya told her that the people she was looking for, were located in Marrero. She then asked why he couldn't tell this to Martin. Saiya said he'd tell her when she was done, and they left in her truck. Joey knew that something was up, and when the waitress came over, she asked for her check. Once she paid her check, she left with Saiya. They got in her truck, and drove off. Joey had been driving for an hour, and they were twenty miles outside of Marrero when Saiya pulled out a gun.

"Sorry to do this to you, but I've been paid a lot of money to kill you. Once you're dead your friend will be let go." Said Saiya.

"One question." Said Joey.

"Okay." Said Saiya.

"Are they in Marrero, is that why we're going there?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Said Saiya.

Joey got a few more details from Saiya, and then she bashed his head into the dash.


	14. Chapter 14

The teams were trying to figure out what was going on. How Joey, and the CIA fit into all of this; when Pride's cell started to ring.

"Pride." Said Pride.

Pride listened to the caller, and then he said that he'd tell the agent. Then he bid the caller good-bye, and hung up.

"We've got a body." Said Pride.

"We need to find a way of getting in contact with Joey, or a way to track her." Said Rossi.  
"I know that's why we need to go to the body." Said Pride.

"And why is that Agent Pride?" DiNozzo asked.

"Because the local Leo's, needed to call Agent Gibbs, but I assured them that I would tell him. Seems our body was addressed to NCIS." Said Pride.

Brody asked where they were going. As everyone began to gear up, Pride said Marrero as he dialed the number for Doc Wade. After a few hours they got to the scene, and the officer in charge of the scene, seen them walk towards him.

"So, what do we have here?" Pride asked.

"And you are?" the officer asked.

"I'm Agent Pride, Agent Gibbs of NCIS, and Agent Hotchner of the FBI. These agents are our teams." Said Pride.

"Alright, then the scene is all yours." Said the officer.

As most of the officers left, Wade walked over to the body that was still in the truck. Everyone else had gotten started on the scene. When Wade was done, she started to pack up the body.

"Tell me things." Said Pride.

"All I can tell you is that, he's dead. He's got some facial damage, but any number of things could have caused that. I'll let all of you know, after I've had a chance to look him over." Said Wade.

"Alright, let me know." Said Pride.

Pride then walked over by the others, and told them what Wade said. After about an hour the teams left, and took their evidence to Sabastian. He got to work right away, and now the teams had nothing but time on their hands. They wanted to know now what was going on, but you couldn't rush procedure. Gibbs's phone rang, and he seen that it was Vance. He answered the phone, and went outside the morgue to talk.

"Gibbs." Said Gibbs.

"Any word from Joey?" Vance asked.

"No, not yet, but I have this gut feeling that the body that was found today was sent to us by Joey." Said Gibbs.

"How?" Vance asked.

"I just have this gut feeling. I'll let you know the moment I know more." Said Gibbs.

"Make sure you do." Said Vance.

Gibbs hung up, and when he turned around he seen the others standing there. He asked as to what they needed, and Rossi said that there is some news. Gibbs asked what was the news, and from who. Rossi said they didn't know, it appeared on the computer. Gibbs had walked in with Rossi, and the dead man's picture was on the computer with the man's wrap sheet.

"So Sabastian got us the name of the man?" Gibbs asked.

"No, he's still working on getting the truck processed." Said Brody.

Gibbs walked back inside with Brody, and seen the monitor. Gibbs seen that the man worked for Mossad.

"It says that he works for Mossa. What is Mossad?" Cate asked.

"An agency much like NCIS, but does many more secret things." Said DiNozzo.

"What do they have to do with this?" McGee asked.

"Don't know, but I think that we'll have Director Vance look into that." Said Gibbs.

Gibbs called Vance, and told him. Vance said that he'd get in touch with his friend, and find out. When he hung up, Pride asked what now. Gibbs said that there wasn't much till they find out what is going on.


	15. Chapter 15

Vance called his friend Eli David, and told him about the man. Eli asked for the name of the man. Vance sent him everything that he had.

"Eli, do you know why he was here?" Vance asked.

"No, last I knew; he was on no assignment. I was actually about to give him one." Said Eli.

"I wonder then, why was he here." Said Vance.

"Let me find out from his control officer." Said Eli.

Eli called his daughter from his cell. When he didn't get an answer from home or cell, he wondered. He told his friend that he'd call back, and when he did he'd have answers. He then called one of the tech's, and told them to track Ziva's phone. Once they found it, they told him that her phone was shown to be in New Orleans. Eli called Vance, and told him about what he found out. Vance thanked him, and went to call Gibbs. Once Gibbs had the information, he wasn't happy, and when he hung up, DiNozzo knew something was up.

"What's wrong, boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Our problem just got worse." Said Gibbs.

"How's that?" Hotch asked.

"Because there is at least one more rogue Mossad agent in the states, and they're in New Orleans." Said Gibbs.

"Who would that be?" Rossi asked.

"Her name is Ziva David." Said Gibbs.

Gibbs told them what Vance told him about Ziva David. Some were wondering what in the world was going on, and how they were to find someone who was trained to disappear. Soon the screen had come alive, and Sabastian said he had news. Pride asked what he had. Sabastian said that the only prints in the truck belonged Joey, as well as the man they found dead, and the man who sold the truck to Joey. Reid then asked if that was all he found, and Sabastian said yes.

"Then how do we figure out what in the world is going on?" Cate asked.

"I guess we are just going to have to wait." Said DiNozzo.

"I don't like it. Something is going on, and my gut is telling me that we haven't even seen the full force of this storm." Said Gibbs.

"Your gut is on the right track." Said Wade.

They all looked to the monitors, and Wade was there. Pride asked what she had, and she said that the man died from having his nasal bone rammed up into his brain. Pride asked Hotch, and Gibbs' teams if they knew about something like this. Gibbs told Pride that the last time someone wanted to try, and kill Joey. One of the kidnappers had been killed the same way. So Pride asked if Joey did that before, and Gibbs said yes.

"Now I just wish we had a way to find Joey, and help her." Said Cate.

"I think it's best that we stay out of her way right now. She knows what she's doing, I hope." Said Gibbs.

But they merely just went back to trying to find LaSalle, and find out how to help Joey with this threat. Before they could choose a way to go about their plan, Pride's cellphone started to ring. He answered, and what he was being told was that the local police had found a truck that comes back to Christopher LaSalle. Pride asked where, and he wrote down the information; he then hung up, and told the others that the local police have found LaSalle's truck. Brody then asked what they were waiting for. They all then headed out to the SUV's, and drove out to where the truck was. They all seen officers standing around as the truck was being pulled out of a pond. CSU was gathering evidence from the surrounding area.

"Does anyone have anything to tell us?" Pride asked.

One of the officers walked over. The officer explained that a driver was passing by, seen the tail end of the truck sticking out of the marsh, and called it in to the police. They walked over, and took a look inside; they seen that nothing was wrong. None of the windows were broken, there were no blood splatter; with the swamp water, there wouldn't be. He then told one of the CSU tech's to get the truck to Sebastian to take a look at.

"So, what do you think?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. None of the glass is broken, no blood splatter, but there might not be any because of the swamp." Said Pride.

"Well find something." Said Hotch.

"I hope soon." Said Pride.


	16. Chapter 16

LaSalle was listening to everything around him, and knew that something was wrong between the two men. He just wished that he could see what was going on, but sitting on the floor against the wall wasn't all that great either. LaSalle also heard that Joey had gone rogue, he just hoped that she was ok out there. He soon heard the doors of a cell open, and the blindfold was taken off.

"Your friends think that Joey is going to be able to help them. What Joey doesn't know is that I have come up with a trap, and she should be dead about now. And if not, then I have also a backup plan in place." Said Darren.

"Something tells me that you don't know Joey at all." Said LaSalle.

"I know enough about her to know that she's predictable." Said Darren.

"Well you didn't know that she would go rogue." Said LaSalle.

Darren then replaced the blindfold, and left. LaSalle heard the cell door close, all he could do was laugh. He knew that Darren's was rattled now. But what did he mean by he had a backup plan. Something was wrong, and he just hoped that Joey survived this encounter.

Joey was in Marrero, heading for a warehouse where she kept some items from her CIA days. Once she turned the corner to the warehouse, she had a bad feeling. Joey had pulled in front of another building, and got out. She walked to a spot where she could see the building. As she watched, nothing was happening, and she was starting to wonder if she was going nuts. But just as she was about go to her car, someone came out of the building. They weren't carrying anything, but they were looking around like they were hiding something they did.

She watched as they left, and Joey then waited a bit longer. She wanted to see if anyone else came out. But after twenty minutes, she hadn't seen any movement, so she headed to her warehouse. Joey checked the door; no wires, so she opened the door. Joey pulled her gun, and walked in. She let the door close behind her, and the place was dark. Joey got the light switch, and looked around. Nothing was out of place; so Joey then got up into the rafters, and looked around. When she didn't see anything, she got down. She continued to search, and found nothing.

Joey knew that she had to get the gear she stored there, and get moving. Joey walked over to the one wall that held her weapons. She opened the door, and seen what the unknown person was doing there. The counter on the bomb was counting down, and Joey followed the wire to the door. She let out an annoyed sigh, and knew that she couldn't take any of her knives, or the bomb would countdown faster.

"Damn." Said Joey.

Joey then headed back to the door, and left. She went to her car, and got in. Just as she started the car, the building blew. All she could thing about was "Damn, a perfectly good set of knives, gone", Joey now had to focus on the task on hand. Joey was mad as hell. She had just gotten on the highway heading back to New Orleans, but the black SUV that had been following her, was still behind her. She had a feeling that the driver was following her for a very good reason. When she got near the next town, she got off the freeway. Joey found an out of the way spot, and got out of the truck. Joey found a spot out of sight, so she could see who the person following her was.

As she watched, she seen the black SUV come up to the truck; the driver out, and walked up to the truck. Joey seen that the person was someone that she had dealings with before. The woman had turned back to the SUV, and spoke to someone in the SUV. The SUV then drove off, and the woman walked back over to the truck. Joey knew that the woman wasn't going to leave anytime soon, so she decided to see what the woman wanted. But just as Joey was about to walk out of her hiding place, the woman turned towards where she was at. Joey now knew who was following her. The woman turned, and then Joey came out of her hiding spot.

"Hello, Ziva." Said Joey.

"Well, well. If it isn't Hermes, or should I say Joey. It's good to see that you aren't dead, yet." Said Ziva.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Said Joey.

"Well, seems that you have to die." Said Ziva.

"Says who?" Joey asked.

"Your boss." Said Ziva.

"Agent Gibbs?" Joey asked.

"No, old boss from the CIA." Said Ziva.

"Which one, I had several. There is the Director of the CIA, my handler." Said Joey.

Ziva had then began to walk towards Joey, and Joey was preparing for a fight. Ziva came face to face with Joey, and they just stood there looking at each other. Joey knew what was coming, and stepped back far enough to miss the right cross Ziva sent her way. That is when the fight was real, and Joey was focused on trying to keep from letting Ziva kick her butt.


	17. Chapter 17

After about an hour Joey knocked Ziva out, and tied her up. Joey didn't need Ziva coming after her while she was trying to save LaSalle. After a while Joey then got back on the road. Night was falling, and she was beginning to get tired. She found a motel, and pulled up to the motel office. When she walked inside, and up to the counter, she rang the bell. The clerk came out, and Joey said that she needed a room for the night. He asked for ID, and told her how much it would be. She paid the clerk, and then took the key that he had put on the counter. She looked at the number; 2, and she turned back to him, she asked if he had a different room available. He gave her a strange look, but he looked at the few keys he had behind the desk. He then asked if room 9 would be ok, and Joey smiled. She said yes, and gave him the key she had for the other. Joey then left the office, and went to her room. Once she closed the door, she put her bag in the chair, and then she had closed the curtains. She had turned to look over the room. Joey walked over to the dresser, and found the hidden button on the back. She heard a click, and then she walked into the bathroom. Joey looked in, and seen that the floor in front of the window, was a bit uneven; she walked over, and opened it. There she found a black duffel, and pulled it out. Joey opened it, and seen that it was another set of knives.

Once Joey had inspected the set of knives, and then she secured them in her bag. Then she had gone to take a shower, and once the water was up to temp, she undressed; then she got in the water. While she was standing under the hot water thinking about what her next step was. Just then she heard a door open, and then shut; Joey knew that she locked the door, and put the security lock in place. So who was coming into the room?

Joey slowly reached for the towel hanging next to the shower as she got out. She looked around the door as she wrapped the towel around her. When she seen that it was the motel manager, Joey was pissed. Joey then reached for the gun holster on her jeans. She pulled the gun out of the holster, and then stood up. When the manager turned his back to her. Joey quickly, and quietly got up behind the manager. She put the gun in his back, and cocked it.

"You have exactly two minutes to tell me what you are doing in here." Said Joey.

"I was looking for money, and cards." Said the manager.

"Well, you're in big trouble; that is unless you can supply me with some information." Said Joey.

"What would that be?" the manager asked.

Joey had started asking a few questions, and got nothing. The manager then said that he did see something odd. Joey had asked what that was. He told her that there was a group of warehouses in Metairie that are only used during the fall and winter. But he told Joey that someone was using at least one. Joey then told the manager that the information was useful, then her gaze had gone cold. She then told him that he would go back to his office, and if she needed more information then she'd call for him. The manager then got up, and nearly ran out of her room. Once he was gone, Joey put on some clothes, and got into bed to get some sleep.

In the morning, Joey woke up, and just looked at the ceiling. She knew that she had to inform her boss without letting Monty know where she was. She got out of bed, and got everything ready to go. When that was done, she took a piece of paper, and wrote a note for her boss.

Half an hour later the manager watched her put black bags into a truck, and then she turned towards the office. The manager quickly got behind his counter, and Joey had soon walked in.

"Can I help you?" the manager asked.

"Yes, I'll make you a deal. I won't tell anyone, but you have to do something for me." Said Joey.

"And what would that be?" the manager asked.

Joey slide over a folded piece of paper, and a phone number with a name.

"I need you to call this number, and tell the person what is written on this paper." Said Joey.

"And the name of this person." Said the manager.

"The name is with the number." Said Joey.

Joey had then left the office, and walked over to her truck. The manager watched the truck drive away, he almost didn't want to do what she wanted, but something told him that trouble would come if he didn't. The manager had then went over to the phone, and dialed the number. He put the receiver to his ear, and listened to the line ring. Before too long, the person on the other end, picked up.

"Gibbs." Said Gibbs.

"Is this Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" the manager asked.

"Yes, who is this?" said Gibbs.

"I'm no one special, but I was given a message to give to you." Said the manager.

"And that is?" Gibbs asked.


	18. Chapter 18

"Gibbs, I would like you to give a message to the others. I have a led on LaSalle, and we'll be back as soon as possible." Said the manager.

"Is that all?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Said the manager.

"Thanks." Said Gibbs.

Gibbs told the others about the call he just got. They were glad to know that Joey was still ok, and that she was close to getting LaSalle back.

"We should get out of here." Said Monty.

"And why is that?" Darren asked.

"I have a bad feeling, and I am rarely wrong." Said Monty.

"Should we take our hostage?" Darren asked.

"No, but we should put a tracker on him." Said Monty.

Darren knew that if Monty had a gut feeling about this, it was best to listen. He then got one of the bags they had put away till they needed them. Monty then took it from him, and activated it. He then gave it back to Darren, and Darren went to LaSalle. He walked into the room, into the cell, and placed the bug where Joey wouldn't see it. Once that was done, Darren left the room, and joined Monty. They drove away heading for the New Orleans branch of the NCIS.

"Don't tell me we're done." Said Darren.

"No, we're going to pay a visit to those agents that work with Joey. I have plans for her; I plan to make her suffer." Said Monty.

"What did she do to you?" Darren asked.

"Left me to die. Since you're helping me, what did she do to you?" Monty asked.

"I should have been the Director of the CIA a long time ago, but because of a few reports she filed against me, I was passed over three times before I got the promotion." Said Darren.

Monty knew that Darren had a grudge against Joey, but it, in his mind was not as important as his grudge. Monty would soon take Darren out as well. The man was petty, and his reason was stupid. But his was more than bad reports, this was betrayal.

Joey was looking at the time on the dashboard. Something was off about this whole situation. This problem was solving itself quickly; a little too quickly. Joey knew that she was going to be on her guard. Hours later, she arrived at the place she thought they'd be using. Joey got out of her truck, and went to look around. After a half hour of looking the area over, she went to the first warehouse, and took a look inside. Joey didn't find anything, so she left, and then went to another. When Joey walked into that one, she got a strange feeling, and pulled a knife just to be ready for anything.

Joey started searching the rooms, and once she got to the last door. She went to open the door, and it was locked. Joey kicked the door open, and flattened against the wall. She waited for a few minutes, and since no one was rushing out of the room to see who kicked the door open, or since they weren't shooting at her; she went into the room. Joey looked around for clues, but she seen LaSalle tied up, gaged, and blind-folded. Joey opened the cell door, and went in; she first took the blind fold off. She let his eyes adjust to the light, and let him see that it was a friend that came for him. She then took the gag off, and then went to untie him.

"I'm so glad to see you, Joey." Said LaSalle.

"How bad they hurt you?" Joey asked.

"Bump on the head, but mostly hungry." Said LaSalle.

"How about we get out of here, get some food, then I'll take you home?" Joey asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Said LaSalle.

Joey helped him to her truck, she then got in, and drove off. She didn't stop till she got back to New Orleans. Joey then found a dinner that was open late, and stopped. She parked, and they went inside; they got a booth, and sat down. The waitress came over, took their order, and then went to place the order. Joey was watching LaSalle; as he looked out the dinner window.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Joey asked.

"Yea, yea; I'm fine. Just glad to be out of the grasp of that psycho." Said LaSalle.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'd almost believe you, but your body language is telling me something different." Said Joey.

"What is it saying?" LaSalle asked.

"You need medical help. Once we're done eating, I'm taking you to the hospital." Said Joey.

"I told you, I'm fine." Said LaSalle.

The waitress walked up, and placed their meals in front them. Joey waited for the waitress to leave. When she did, Joey leaned forward, and told LaSalle that he one of two choices. He then leaned forward, and asked what they were. Joey told him that she would take him with, or without his agreement. LaSalle then said that it would have to wait till they got done eating. When they were done, and Joey paid the check; they got into her truck, and headed off to the hospital. Joey took him to the nearest hospital, and said that she had to go take care of something. LaSalle had then told her that he'd be fine if she just dropped him off at Emergency. When she stopped in front of the doors, she asked him if he was sure she could go, and he said yes. Joey then unlocked the passenger door, and LaSalle got out. He shut the door, and waved her on. As Joey was pulling away she watched him walk into the hospital. She had a gut wrenching bad feeling that everything was going to come to a head tomorrow.

It had taken LaSalle two hours to get checked out, and he was told that he didn't have a concussion, but he was going to have a bad headache for a while. He thanked the doctor, and went to get a cab. He couldn't wait to tell his team he was ok, and get back home to sleep. Once in the cab, he remembered that he didn't have his wallet. As he was about to tell the cabbie that he didn't have any money; he then felt his front jean pocket, and pulled out some cash. As he went to count the money, he found a note.

LaSalle –

I thought that you could us this.

LaSalle had then smiled, and chuckled. He put the money back into his pocket, then he just sat back. It took only ten minutes to get to the office; he gave the money to the cabbie, and got out. He walked up to the door, and he heard everyone discussing the case. He then heard one of them say that they should all go get some rest, and start fresh in the morning. He then came around, and since they didn't see him; he spoke up.

"Did anyone miss me?" LaSalle asked.

"LaSalle." Said Pride.

"Yea, king." Said LaSalle.

"How, did you get away?" Pride asked.

"Joey, came to get me." Said LaSalle.

"Where is she now?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know. We stopped for something to eat; she told me that she had one more thing to do, and she said that I was going to the hospital. When we got there, she stopped outside of the Emergency doors, and asked if I needed her. I said no, and got out, she said that she'd see us all tomorrow. Once I closed the door, she drove off." Said LaSalle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callahan asked.

"Means chaos is about to erupt." Said Gibbs.

They knew that something was going on, by the way Gibbs had answered the question. Gibbs then looked at his team, and said that they should get some sleep. They told everyone that they'd see them in the morning. Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee then turned to leave; at that same time Gibbs' phone rang. When he found out that it was the Director, he informed Vance about everything that was going on. Vance was glad to hear that LaSalle was ok, and that Joey found him, but he wasn't happy to hear that they didn't know what was going to happen the next day.

Joey was sitting at the table in the kitchenette of her condo in New Orleans; thinking about what has happened so far, what hasn't happened, and what will happen in the morning.

Monty was looking at the tracker that was put on Agent LaSalle, and it hadn't moved since he arrived at the NCIS office. Darren was wondering what was bothering Monty, but the way Monty was looking at the screen of the computer, he knew that it wasn't good.


	20. Chapter 20

They talked for a few minutes more, and then went home, or to their hotels. Gibbs couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen; which kept him up.

Seven am, and everyone was there, except for one. No one knew where Gibbs was. Just as McGee took out his phone, Gibbs walked in with four coffees in a tray, and one in his hand.

"Morning, boss." Said DiNozzo.

"Yea." Said Gibbs.

"Got enough coffee?" Hotch asked.

"Actually, I don't think I do." Said Gibbs.

"Why say that?" Rossi asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Said Gibbs.

"Nightmare?" JJ asked.

"No, my gut." Said Gibbs.

Everyone was a bit confused about what Gibbs said. He was about to explain what he meant about his gut feeling when he noticed that everyone was shooting looks behind him, Gibbs turned around. There stood Darren with a gun pointed at Monty, who was in handcuffs. No one knew what to make of it, but they could sense that Darren was getting mad.

"Where is Brent?" Darren asked.

"We don't know." Said Morgan.

"She got him, didn't she." Said Darren.

"But Joey didn't bring me here. She dropped me off at the hospital, and after I was done there, I took a cab." Said LaSalle.

Darren was getting extremely mad, and all of a sudden a gun shot rang out. Everyone looked around to see who was shot, and soon noticed that it was Darren. He was cluthing his leg, and they noticed the pool of blood starting under his leg. Joey came rushing in, and when she got to Monty, she aimed at him.

"Well, it's good to see you again Joey." Said Monty.

Joey just looked at him, as if she was deciding to shoot him or not. Monty knew that she wasn't going to answer him.

"Joey, put the gun down. He wasn't the one doing all of this. Darren was the mastermind behind this." Said Spencer.

That didn't seem to get Joey to put her gun away. Spencer went to walk towards her, but then Joey cocked the gun. Hotch put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Darren wasn't the mastermind; I am. The idiot wouldn't know where to start. Please, I started my plan years ago." Said Monty.

"How long ago was that?" Rossi asked.

"Almost ten years." Said Monty.

"How did you start your plan?" Morgan asked.

"I killed Jonathan." Said Monty as he looked right into Joey's eyes.

"Who is Jonathan?" LaSalle asked.

"Lt. Jonathan Brent. He was a marine that Joey was married to." Said Monty.

A strange silence came over the room. And Monty got a strange smile on his face. He let out a laugh, and at that point took the handcuffs off.

"You never told anyone you were married. So I'm also going to guess that they don't know about your kid." Said Monty.

"Don't have one." Said Joey.

"You were pregnant when you went on that one mission." Said Monty.

"I was, but when I got back, and learned that Jonathan was dead, I was an emotional mess. Because of the stress, and grief; I miscarried two weeks later." Said Joey.

Monty was getting angry; he was wanting Joey to fly into a rage, and ruin her life. Joey was calm, and not showing any sign of losing it. Joey then took the magazine out of the gun, as well as the lone bullet in the chamber.

"You're not going to shoot me?" Monty asked.


	21. Chapter 21

"Nope, I plan on doing it the old fashion way." Said Joey.

Joey watched as Monty had then put his fists up. Once he figured she was ready, he charged her. When he got close to her, she stepped to the side. Monty ran into the post. He staggered a bit, and when he recovered, he turned towards Joey.

"You." Said Monty angrily.

"Your own fault for not watching." Said Joey.

"I wasn't trained to fight like you were." Said Monty.

"Please, that wasn't anything more than common sense." Said Joey.

"Bull." Said Monty.

"The officer that taught the hand-to-hand combat to us said something I won't forget." Said Joey.

"And what was that?" Monty asked.

"In a fight always use your opponents strength against them, and if you do it right, you'll never have to lay a finger on them." Said Joey.

Monty scoffed at that, and told her to fight for real. Joey asked if that's what he really wanted. He said yes, and then got ready to charge her again. This time when he got close to her again, Joey grabbed his wrist as he went to punch her, and punched him just under the rib cage.

The fight went back and forth for at least an hour, before Joey planted a spin kick to Monty's chest. He flew back, and through the open door. He hit the suv with enough force, that he left a dent in it. Joey watched him to make sure he wasn't going to get back up. Once she was sure he wasn't going to get up, she went to relax a bit, but then a hand touched her shoulder. Joey then pulled her gun, and turned so fast that she caught the person off guard. Her gun was aimed right at Gibbs's face.

"Put it down, Brent." Said Gibbs.

Joey slowly put the gun down, and backed away from him. Gibbs could see that she was shaken about what she just learned about her husband. He took the gun, and placed it on the desk behind her.

"You going to be ok, Brent?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, boss. I never thought that I would ever find the person that killed Jonathan. I had gotten to the point, where I didn't care." Said Joey.

"I never knew that you were married." Said Gibbs.

"I know. I had built up walls after his death, so that no one would get close enough to find out. I just wanted to keep people at distance so that I couldn't get hurt again." Said Joey.

"You know that I consider you not only as one of my team, but I consider you family." Said Gibbs.

Spencer was going to go up to her, but DiNozzo put his hand on his shoulder. Spencer looked at DiNozzo, and DiNozzo shook his head. McGee told him that when she joined the team, and she was very stoic. He added that she barely spoke to anyone, even Gibbs. Joey then walked off, and Gibbs just let her go; he then pulled out his cellphone. He called Vance, and told him that Brent might need to take some time off. He asked why, and Gibbs explained what happened with the suspect. Vance had told Gibbs to give the phone to Joey. He walked out to the courtyard, and handed the phone to Joey. She took it, but was very puzzled.

"Hello?" said Joey.

"Agent Brent, it is Director Vance." Said Vance.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Joey asked.

"Take some time off. Collect yourself, Gibbs told me what just happened between you and the suspect." Said Vance.

"Sir, I'm fine." Said Joey.

"Well I am going to put you on vacation for at least a month. You need time to grieve, and from Gibbs told me about what you said; you need the time off." Said Vance.

"Is that an order, sir?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Said Vance.

Joey then went back to rejoin the others. She gave Gibbs his phone, and then grabbed hers. She told Gibbs that Vance told her to take some time off. Then she said that she'd them when she got back. They watched her walk out of the office, and they heard a truck start up, then drive off. Hotch could see that Spencer wanted to talk to Joey about their dad, but Hotch made a mental note to talk to him later about it. Hotch said that they had to be getting back now that the case was over. Pride then walked over, and thanked them for coming to help. Gibbs did the same, and then gathered his team to go home. Hotch then told Gibbs that if they wanted, they could get a ride back with them. Gibbs then looked away, and said ok. They then left with the BAU.


End file.
